


Dear Diary

by furiosity



Series: Eternal Summer (Right out of Hand) [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has a lot of thoughts and feelings about the people around him (especially Rin-senpai).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Contains fairly obvious SouRin hinting and RinAi if you squint.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today a new member has joined our swim club: Yamazaki Sousuke. It turns out he and Rin-senpai are old friends from their elementary school days. He is very tall, even taller than Makoto-kun from Iwatobi, I think! He is a super elite swimmer who has already been scouted professionally._

_He might be who Captain Mikoshiba was talking about when he said that someone really great was going to join our team this year. Though I'm not sure how those two would know each other._

_I'm at the same time excited and a little scared: what if everyone else besides Yamazaki-senpai is so good this year that I never get a chance to compete? I have to do my best and practice lots! Rin-senpai says practice is more important than talent, and I believe him._

_*_

_Dear Diary,_

_What with the new school year and all, the new dormitory assignments have been sent out, and I will not be Rin-senpai's roommate any longer. That makes me a little bit sad. Not just because he won't be there to help me with my English, either! Or keep the room from turning into a pigsty. He may be a little hot-tempered sometimes, but Rin-senpai's really smart and interesting; I learned a lot from him. I feel a little lonely._

_My new roommate is Mikoshiba Momotarou, the former captain's younger brother. He is very energetic! A lot of his friends from middle school have come to Samezuka as well, and he's usually out and about with them. He almost didn't join the swimming club because he wanted to have more free time during high school, for things like picking up girls. But he seems to have changed his mind after seeing Rin-senpai in action in the friendly relay against Iwatobi at that special event we all attended._

_*_

_Dear Diary,_

_Momo-kun is very noisy. He has a lot of things to say about everything, but lately all he talks about is Gou-san, even though Rin-senpai obviously doesn't like it. I would be more sympathetic to Momo-kun if Gou-san didn't look so put-upon every time he starts whirling around her like some kind of miniature Tasmanian devil._

_Maybe if he calmed down a little and tried to know her more, she might be more interested. For example, it doesn't look like he has any idea how much of a muscles otaku Gou-san really is. I don't think boys anywhere below Rin-senpai's level of muscle definition are even on her radar._

_I bet if Rin-senpai had a girl whom he liked, he'd be a perfect gentleman and want to know about her before talking about himself. I wonder if Rin-senpai has a girlfriend..._

_*_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today at practice, Yamazaki-senpai made a note of how Rin-senpai has increased his muscle tone. I thought he must pay very close attention to Rin-senpai to notice such a thing when he already sees him every day. When you see a person every day, gradual changes like muscle definition aren't something you'd normally notice. Even I couldn't see it at first, and I spend at least ten minutes a day studying Rin-senpai's body (I do it during spare moments at practice, since we aren't roommates any more). Then I realised that maybe it's the opposite! Maybe Yamazaki-senpai hardly pays any attention to Rin-senpai's body, which was why he noticed so easily._

_Even though they're roommates, Yamazaki-senpai doesn't look at Rin-senpai? Somehow it feels like he's wasting a good opportunity, though I am not sure why I would feel this way. It's not as though Rin-senpai's physique should be interesting to anyone except Rin-senpai himself, after all. Well, unless he really does have a girlfriend. Maybe those letters I always saw him writing last year were to his girlfriend in Australia. He never sent them, though._

_Rin-senpai's tragic love???_

_*_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday I asked Rin-senpai if he had a girlfriend in Australia. He asked me what gave me that idea, but when I started to remind him about all those unsent letters, he turned bright pink, clamped his hand over my mouth, and dragged me away to the locker room to explain that he didn't have a girlfriend._

_I wonder why he did that! There was nobody around except for Yamazaki-senpai. Could it be that Rin-senpai has told Yamazaki-senpai that he had a girlfriend? But then he could have just told me the same thing -- I wouldn't have known any different._

_If this is the case, then it makes me a little happy that Rin-senpai didn't want to lie to me even though he lied to Yamazaki-senpai._

_*_

_Dear Diary,_

_Just after I finished writing my last entry, Yamazaki-senpai came over to visit our room. Momo-kun was at the arcade with his friends. After hearing that, Yamazaki-senpai nodded, closed the door, and stood with his back to it as if to prevent anyone else from entering._

_At first I became worried that he was going to bully me -- not that I think Yamazaki-senpai is such a person, but he is a very imposing person, and I was feeling really intimidated with him looming over me like some kind of giant robot._

_But he only wanted to ask me why Rin-senpai had been so rough with me about the Australian girlfriend thing. I thought he might suspect the same thing I did -- that Rin-senpai was hiding a secret tragic love -- so I told him about the letters._

_Yamazaki-senpai asked if I knew where Rin-senpai kept them, but I told him that I didn't know, even though I do. Things like private letters should stay private. I could have looked at the letters any number of times when Rin-senpai and I were still roommates, and I won't say it never crossed my mind, but in situations like this, it's not what you think that matters, it's what you do._

_After Yamazaki-senpai left, I realised that Rin-senpai's letters were in Japanese.Why would he write to an Australian girl in Japanese? Was she a student of Japanese?_

_*_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I figured it out -- it's so obvious! Rin-senpai has a secret girlfriend in Japan!_

[end]


End file.
